


Cover for "Shames and Praises"

by Megg33k



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Shames and Praises"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Shames and Praises"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shames and Praises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573019) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 




End file.
